


回答

by OTTO_08



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08
Summary: 在那之后他们的第一次见面。





	回答

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/gifts).

> 谢谢留言！  
这是从废弃的（一百个）想法里面翻出的一个、真的没有机会再出现在别的系列里的小段落。  
看起来就是普通的家庭矛盾、过于缓和的人际关系，和一个过于急切的泽贝尔王。
> 
> （它曾经是《返还》的前序，但后来不是了）

“他该更重视父亲。他有点抗拒这个，你能想象吗？”

“可以确定他是从维科那里学了他‘国王的历史课’。那么，”他们无端开始的对话最好能离这件事远些，“泽贝尔听起来恐怕不是什么值得坦诚相待的对象。”

“那可是我的家，奥姆。你也从没把我们当作敌人……（奥姆冲她微微抬起眉毛：哦？）好吧，好吧，至少你从没逃避过这件事。逃避我父亲、逃避大海里还有更多东西的事实——除了他亲爱的鱼朋友们。”

“他熟悉的社交手段对一个国王来说行不通。”对涅柔斯。他想说的是。

“不只是那样，”湄拉有些丧气地垂下眉毛，“父亲也不愿意亲近他。我是说，作为一个男人，不只是另一位国王。”

“我怀疑涅柔斯王是否会‘亲近’除了你之外的任何人。”

“哈，真没想到整个亚特兰蒂斯之中是你对我说这句话。”

他没回答她。

“我得回去了，”她转过身，奥姆望着她在脑后乱漂的头发；他很久没看过它盘起来的样子；或者是他不再有资格列席某些场合，或者是她真的很享受和他的哥哥保持同样的发型，“如果不是亚瑟，你愿意见见父亲吗？”

“我没有这么做的理由。”

“他每次来首都都很，”她稍稍回过头，“怎么说，无聊？你以前会带他出去走走，看看新建筑，看看遗迹什么的。亚瑟？他自己还会迷路。”父亲似乎也还不太愿意和亚特兰娜独处。她遗憾地补充道。没有立场，之类的。

像他没有立场来见我。奥姆暗自反驳，不记得自己真的做过那些事，“带他出去走走”。他们总有很多可聊，所以无所谓是在什么地方，看着什么东西。让另一个国家的领袖亲眼目睹这里确实存在、而且仍在逐日膨胀的繁荣是种外交上的必要。看看遗迹？多半是涅柔斯向他提议的。是在陈旧得连逗留其间的鬼魂都已经安定下来的废墟中，他试探地问奥姆是否担心身边有叛徒的耳朵。

或许他该更早听取他的建议和警告。一会儿你会来餐室吧，奥姆？他听到他曾经的婚约者问，她正从门外探回半个身子，像还是个小女孩的时候和奥姆一起偷看父亲们。只是顿便饭，不是那种“国王和国王的”；你母亲希望这么安排。他默许了，几乎忘记自己不喜欢“和‘哥哥’共进晚餐”这个念头。 _爸爸_ 会很高兴的，湄拉说，离开时身后的泡泡像群欢快的小鱼。 他的房间总是很冷，或许真的引些小鱼进来也不会是件坏事，除了它们会自然而然地变成一群新的小间谍。

亚特兰娜把那当成一次难得的家庭晚餐，并且欣然将泽贝尔的国王当成“家里人”的一部分。奇怪的是，奥姆在母亲身边坐下时，不确定他对这个想法怎么看。他更愿意单独和她吃顿饭，再次向她阐明这整件事的利弊黑白，而不是现在这样。看看这群人：背叛他的君主的谋臣、背叛她的祖国的公主，他们用以维系统治、正冲他笑得露出牙齿的新国王。唯一的那个马略斯成了他自己王宫餐厅里的异类。他该庆幸的是汤姆·库里永远无法出现在这种场合。

涅柔斯没怎么和他说话，只在最初见面时握了他的手。你气色不错，他平静地说。晚上好，奥姆回答，欢迎您再次来首都。 差不多在晚餐结束的同时湄拉就瞪向了他，好像解开她父亲这个疙瘩是他的任务。

不然他们还能指望谁呢？奥姆清醒地意识到，耳后因为酒精有些发热。近郊的工业区，正在忙乱地更新资料的史料室，已经不再是叛徒们的秘密基地的旧城沉船……他好奇涅柔斯会选择哪一处。他好奇涅柔斯会怎么提起那次战争后的泽贝尔，他好奇涅柔斯会不会坦诚地向他表露对新国王的看法。他好奇涅柔斯会不会仍然像他一样。

“亚特兰蒂斯有多需要泽贝尔的支持？”

奥姆愣了愣。他们刚刚与众人分开，绕过餐厅外的回廊。涅柔斯问那个问题的时候就在他的身侧，不前不后的位置。“关于神话的狂欢气氛还没过去，”他谨慎地回答，“我不认为新国王在习惯我们的国家的同时，已经做了什么远期的打算。”

“迟早得做——你最近一直缺席。”

“请您……”奥姆注意到他绷紧的下颌，意识到那不是句挖苦或者玩笑，以及涅柔斯的来访比他期待中更频繁，“请您别忘了我没有适合出席的身份。”

涅柔斯的视线始终看着前方。

“他没有向你问询过关于国家的意见？”

“都是些表面上的问题；”像个初来乍到的观光客，“他或许觉得我不会回答他别的，或者我不会给他诚实的建议。”

“‘表面’才是他该问维科和亚特兰娜的事。而不是相反。”

他们从一扇侧门离开发光的建筑。奥姆短暂地犹豫是否要提醒涅柔斯他们如果独自出行，理应带上武器：“您也明白我无法那么做。没有一位国王该和被他推翻的前任商议国政。”

“这是 _他的_ 顾虑？我以为他的做法就是推翻传统。”

如果他还坐在亚特兰蒂斯的王位上，奥姆会警惕地对眼前的涅柔斯敬而远之。可现在看起来这多少有些滑稽和令人欣慰：涅柔斯在批评他放任一位从零学起的国王接管他的国家，带着少见的、能被察觉的情绪变化。他是对的。亚瑟可能真的想冲进他的房间问上几天几夜，但湄拉或者任何得知他怀有此意的人都会阻止他。

“我在等待机会。”他回答。

涅柔斯放慢速度，轻轻蹬了下水。等待机会。他重复，没再作声，并且再次向前。近代建筑群很快被甩在远处。旧城。深色的崖壁。

奥姆向前追了几步。涅柔斯王。 _涅柔斯。_ 他叫道。他的客人朝他回过身子。

他停下时的神色让奥姆回想起自己有多么不擅长应付父辈们的不满，在父亲一言不发的时候站在他的身侧像块无助地渴望生锈的石头。亚特兰娜走后那些沉默只能被时间稀释。有时他深知它的原因却无能为力，有时它遵从某种对他不可知的原因，有时它毫无缘由。他幼年时，一位正按部就班、依照传统成长起来的王子本身似乎就足以缓和那种沉默；只是不知从哪一夜起，血缘陡然失去了它的魔力。你不该是个这么迟钝的孩子，奥姆。他听到它说，某时某地：你该知道他想要什么，如果你终将成为另一位称职的亚特兰蒂斯国王。于是他孤身面对它，习惯它，直到它融入他像侵蚀历史上任何一个国家、任何一位国王的身体。那些 _看起来是_ 沉默的愤怒的东西。

然而那从不意味着他学会了怎么处置它无可辩驳的存在。无论它是属于他，还是属于面前这个男人，它仍然只能被时间稀释。只有时间，混杂了其他无以名状的情绪的、时间的浊流……情绪。他猜想奥瓦克斯甚至亲口告诫过他，它们永远不是值得信任的同伴。

“涅柔斯？”

老国王正在沉默中接近他，坚定缓慢地触碰奥姆的左手；从正面，以至于他能够直视他在海水中泛着灰绿色光芒的眼睛。

“亚特兰蒂斯有多需要泽贝尔？”他又问了一次，指尖扣住奥姆的手掌，“那个为亚特兰蒂斯的文明而生的亚特兰蒂斯。为亚特兰蒂斯而生的亚特兰蒂斯。”

涅柔斯停留在比他稍高些的位置，让他想起湄拉在战场的正中给他哥哥的那个深吻。那都过去了。他可以诚实地说。这是教唆谋反。他可以自嘲地回应。或者他可以正当地提醒他，促成事情走到这一步的重要人物之一正是他的女儿——是啊，血缘本该拥有的魔力。他任由 老国王抬起另一只手，碰上他的额角：涅柔斯的手甲曾经在训练中误伤了王子，就在他的指腹正轻按着的位置。或许还要靠上一些，那次意外没留下任何可见的疤痕。

_一缕深色的液体在他的右眼前游弋散去，像团被割断的刺胞，之后烧灼般的疼痛才顺着伤口延展开来。年轻的王储惊讶地捂住眉眼，在只剩一半的视野中望见男人的红发，望见染红了海水的鲜血被他游到面前时推开的水流驱散变淡。涅柔斯紧握他遮住脸颊的手，迅速把它移开。没伤到眼睛，他宣告道，声音小得像是只对他自己。奥姆想开口告诉国王他没事，告诉他那只是道选错了位置的轻浅擦伤，但流放发生之后，就连他的父亲也许久没有这么做过，揽住他的肩膀，几乎把他搂进自己的怀里。他听到涅柔斯的心跳快得出卖了他的沉默，他奇怪那沉默中隐匿的愤怒又是从何而生。他宁可他说句什么，说奥瓦克斯会为了这道伤口责怪他，或者叫奥姆也朝他的额头来上一拳；如果他那时年纪更小些，他本该会说的。_

“我在等待机会。”他逐字重复他的答案。

自然。涅柔斯在数秒后放开双手，向后退了半步。会有人把它带给你。他说。

奥姆相信自己看到了一个转瞬即逝的笑容。

20191029


End file.
